Eshaped house Pranks
by Aleria14
Summary: You've heard of the days of the E-shaped house, the days where Jeb was a nice guy and Max didn't have to be as kickass as she is today. See the story told through the eyes of each Flock member, starting with our favourite blind pyro.Pranks included! :D
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Me: So, here I am again with another story for my awesomene readers!**

**Iggy: Bell, just shut up and post the story before Rain and I have to yell at you to post it again!**

**Me: So, as you've heard from Iggy, I was kind of reluctant to post this story even though I've been working on it 24/7 for two weeks**

**Iggy: So Rain and I hvae been bothering her to post it**

**Me: So, here I am, with this story about the E-shaped house. Oh, and some dedications are in order...**

**Dedicated to Rainbowstrike (my completely awesomeistic friend) who told me to get off my butt and post this story. She also read the whole thing through and told me that it was good enough to put on fanfic. THANKS RAIN!**

**Iggy: Ahem**

**Me: And thankyou Iggy....for no apparent reason**

**Iggy: Hey!**

**Me: -laughs- Thanks for helping me with the ideas**

**Iggy: -nods-**

**Me: Also...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride I wouldn't be wasting my time on fanfiction! Do we seriously need disclaimers?**

**Iggy: -facepalm-**

**Me: Oh, and I don't own him either. He's just the captee**

**Iggy: Unfortunately**

**Me: Anyway, before you start reading, this is just the prologue and it isn't that exciting. The pranks begin in the next chapter, so please be patient. Also, this story is told in the perspective of all the Flock members, but I decided to start off with Iggy because he's the reason why it all started in the first place.**

**Iggy: Yup. And then all of this stuff happens and Max and Fang become best friends and-**

**Me: Damnit Iggy! Don't give everything away! **

**Anyway, on with the story!!!**

_

* * *

_

**_I woke up this morning and....._**

_Okay. Let's not start the story this way. I mean, how many stories are started with something so cliché like:_

_'**I woke up and yawned lazily before swinging my legs over the bed and walking across the room blah blah blah.'**_

_Don't you people get bored of hearing the same thing told over and over again? If I had to listen to a story that started the same way every time, I think that I'd end up putting a bomb to my head and just hoping that I'd go to a happier place._

_So, how about we start like this._

_**Hello. My name is Iggy and I'm a fourteen year old blind, bird-freak who escaped a hellhole called the school about four years and three months ago.**_

_How's that for a start to a story?_

_Okay, so maybe you've all heard about the school around a thousand times. Heck, you've probably heard a lot about _me _as well. So, since you know who I am, let's just skip all of the parts that you do know and go straight to the parts of the story that you don't._

_I'm sure that all of you are really keen to know some of the crazy stories that happened in the E-shaped house, right? I mean, don't you want to know where it all began? I'm even willing to tell you about all of the embarrassing things that happened to me while living there, although, there were also some good times at the house too._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_I would like to start this story from exactly four years ago – back when we'd only lived here for three months and were still getting used to the 'new way of living' as Max sometimes called it. I guess that it really was a new way of living. We now had our own rooms to stay in with cosy beds instead of hard, cold cages to sleep in, we could do whatever we wanted instead of being prodded with needles and forced to run on treadmills or through mazes like rats.....and then there was the big one that seemed to be one of the hardest things for me..._

_Getting used to the fact that I couldn't see anymore._

_Sure, I'd been blind for around three to four years at the time that the story takes place, but it had been different at the school. Usually, I was dragged around by a whitecoat anyway and I didn't have to worry about which way to go. But, ever since I arrived at the E-shaped house, I had to walk around by myself, without crashing into anything, and trust me; that's a lot easier said than done._

_Anyway, I'll now start from a day where things really started to get exciting in our lives._

_A.K.A: Max and my Prank war._

I woke with a start and almost toppled out of the tree I had been sleeping in. My arms flailed, but I managed to grip a random branch and stop myself from falling. I sighed deeply and steadied myself, trying to get my bearings. _Why was I in a tree again? Uh...oh yeah. I walked into a wall again and the Flock were pitying me..._

I felt a rush of anger build up inside me and I punched the tree trunk hard. _Why did all this have to be so difficult?_

I leaned back against the trunk and began picking splinters out of my knuckles – my fingers from my other hand gliding gently across them, finding where the splinters were. As I was doing this, I was mapping out the house in my mind, using this to reassure myself that I wasn't going to make myself look like an idiot again. But, suddenly, I heard something. I tilted my head and realised that it was footsteps coming toward my tree. I held my breath and didn't move in the hopes that whoever it was would go away, but I failed.

"Iggy, come down from there!"

I sighed and turned my head towards where I could hear Jeb. "I'm quite happy up here actually. Why should I climb down?" I could hear the determination in my voice as I said these words and I put a stubborn look across my face.

I was not coming down from this tree and no one could make me.

"Am I going to have to climb up there?" Jeb asked impatiently from below.

"I'm pretty high up Jeb. I don't think that you _could _climb this tree," I retorted. "But I wish so badly that I could see you try – not that I want to see you break a leg."

"Okay, Iggy. You win. You can stay in that tree if you really want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything," as he said this, I could hear his footsteps slowly walking away and I let a breath out.

I leaned forward and swung my legs over the side. I let my hand trail over the tree trunk and I took in its texture. I also allowed myself to take in a deep breath of fresh air and I could smell the scent of leaves from the tree and some pollen that had been carried up off the ground by the wind.

I leaned back again and closed my eyes, trying to forget about everything and just take in things around me for a change.

That is until I heard the sound of wings beating.

I clenched my fists and forced myself to not scream at whoever it was to go away. Instead I took nice deep breaths, and waited patiently until I felt the tree shake slightly as someone landed not-so-gracefully on the branch next to me.

For a moment, they didn't say anything as if they were pondering on what to tell me. At that moment, I didn't think that anyone or anything could get me out of that tree. But I was proven wrong.

"Iggy, what are you doing up here?" They asked in a calm voice.

That was a good question. What was I doing up here?

"Getting away from everything," I muttered lowering my gaze to the floor that I knew was very far below.

"What did we do?" They asked, continuing to use a very calm tone.

"You did nothing," I replied. "I've just....."

"Had enough?" They stated as if reading my thoughts.

"Yes!" I shouted angrily, hearing birds fly away at the sound of my voice. To my dismay, I felt hot tears wet my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"I know," they said from somewhere beside me and patted my back.

After a few moments, I asked the question that had been on my mind ever since we'd left the school.

"What am I going to do?"

" Oh," the person replied in a devious sort of way. "We're going to have some _fun _for once."

"Fun?" I asked as if I didn't know the meaning of the word. Not many of us actually did at the time.

"Yep."

"But-" I began but I was cut off.

"Don't worry about any of it, Ig. The Flock and I will help you...with everything. You just have to let us." They said and I smiled.

I can't believe how stupid I was being at the time. But at that moment I realised that the Flock were my family and I had to trust them to be able to help me get my bearings.

"Come on. Let's get back to the rest of the Flock and get the _fun _started," they said as they took off into the sky.

I jumped off my branch and followed the sound of the wing beats with not much difficulty.

And that's how everything started. From there on in, I never really worried about my blindness as the Flock helped me as I helped them, and we began to have more fun than we used to.

For that reason, I remember that day most clearly and can easily recall what happened.

Another reason for me remembering that day, was it was the first time that Max had taken charge instead of Jeb. Sure, Jeb had acted as a father figure towards us and helped us with whatever problems we had. But Jeb wasn't the person to get me out of the tree that day...Max was.

And I had no idea what she had in store for me over the next couple of months, or even over the full course of the year.

Let the prank wars begin.

**Me: And there was the prologue. Next chapter is where things start to get exciting**

**Iggy: Yup**

**Me: And, Rain just agreed to be my beta for this story! YAYAYAYAY!!!! She is such an awesome writer and I'm so excited that she's helping me to write this story! SQUEE!**

**Iggy: -facepalm- I wonder who invented that word. Is it even a word? **

**Me: -shrugs- who cares. SSSQQQUUEEEEEE!!!!!**

**Iggy: R&R to shut her up, please.**

**Me: HEY!!!**

**Iggy: you want reviews, don't you?**

**Me: Love it, hate it, want to beat me with a herring? Just tell me in a review, please!!!!**

**-Bell and Ig :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Water pistols

**Me: Well, it's currently 3:03am. Amazingly, my cousin and I are still awake. Oh, and Iggy is too-**

**Iggy: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Okay, it's just me and my cousin**

**Laura: -is about to fall asleep-**

**Me: Okay...maybe it's just me, listening to My chemical Romance and feeling hyper, so I decided to update this story**

**Iggy: -mumbles- Bell juzt update the dam thin' an' sleep!**

**Me: Fine...Small prank in this chapter, big and funny one in the next one ;D**

**Uh, thanks to Rain for betaing the chapter :D**

When we arrived home, the usual was going on.

Jeb was taking care of two year old Angel in her room, four year old Gazzy was watching some show on TV and letting one rip every two minutes, seven year old Nudge was doing her nails at the kitchen table and Fang was God knows where as far as Max and I were concerned.

"Alright," Max said as we sat on the couch behind Gazzy who was laughing at something he saw on the television. "We have ten minutes before we have sparring practise outside."

"So?" I asked crossing my legs on the couch.

"So, we can't go through with my plan until after we finish that," Max said sounding slightly pleased with herself.

I sighed. I was beginning to think that I didn't want to know what she was up to...

+-+-+

_So, anyway, Jeb took us outside and then got us to spar against each other. Fang broke my wrist and after I knocked him over, he hit his head on the floor. Somehow, Max got out of all of this unscathed and Nudge and Gazzy had a few bruises. It was a normal day, and no one got severely injured. I guess back in those days Fang and I took it a little bit too far...but enough about that. Let's get to the point of this story._

The rest of the flock walked back to the house and Jeb took me into the kitchen to move the bones in my wrist back into place and then began to bandage it up.

"So, I see that you came out of that tree," Jeb said while he wrapped the cloth around my aching wrist.

I didn't say anything.

"Why did you run off like that anyway?"

I continued to say nothing.

"You know what, Iggy? There's a really important lesson that you need to learn," Jeb said with a sigh as he finished bandaging my wrist, fastening the end with a clip. "Instead of running away from your problems, you need to face them head on."

"How?" I asked quietly.

"That, I'm afraid, is what I can't tell you. You need to figure that part out for yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Jeb. I will. Thank you for fixing my arm," I answered as I headed to my room and closed the door behind me.

"So, are you ready?" I heard Max ask from the corner of the room and I jumped.

"What? Ready to be scared to death by someone that shouldn't be in my room?" I asked angrily, glaring in her direction.

"No, are you ready for this?"

But before I could ask further questions, Max threw something at me and, somehow, I managed to catch it. I ran my fingers along it and my eyes widened as I realised what it was. At that moment, I was suddenly splattered with water from a random direction and Max started laughing. I felt a smile spread across my face too as I loaded the water pistol that she had thrown me and squirted her back. She screamed in a very un-Max-like way and bolted out of my room – spraying me with more water on the way out.

The both of us raced down the hall and I pelted her with water in the back as we did so.

Surprisingly, I had no problem following her loud footsteps. _It seemed a lot easier than usual._

Before I knew it, we were running around the sofa and weaving around the kitchen counter really fast.

"Better run faster, Igs, otherwise the Erasers will eat you!" Max taunted as she stopped behind the kitchen island and I stopped on the other side as I heard her fake left, then right then she ran left and I followed.

"No, I'm sure that the Erasers will catch you first and while they're picking you out of their teeth, I'll get away," I joked, as I jumped over the sofa and Max squirted me with more water.

"Hey! That looks fun!" Nudge shouted, sounding jealous as she rushed off to her room, probably to fill up her water pistol.

"I'll play too!" Gazzy shouted as he darted out of the room to get his pistol too.

"If you're going to do that, do it outside!" Jeb shouted as I heard him turn the page of either a book or a newspaper.

"Fine, Jeb," Max said as she opened the door and slipped outside, me following close behind.

She splattered me with water one last time before we took off into the air.

The wind blew my wet hair off my face and Max and I laughed as we squirted each other happily...that is, until we ran out of water.

_As you probably guessed, we weren't about to stop out water fight over something as small as 'running out of water.' So we decided to go back to the house and get some more but, that never happened._

_Mainly because the sound wing beats stopped both Max and I from heading back to the house._

I bet that if you were in that situation certain things would have rushed through your mind at the time. Well, the things that rushed through my mind were something along the lines of:

_Holy crap! A flock of mutant birdkids have come to get me with their water pistols!_

But, you know, that's just me.

I heard Fang snicker before Nudge started a countdown.

"THREE!" She shouted and I clenched my fists.

"TWO!" I held my breath.

"ONE!"

As she shouted 'one,' I stopped flapping and fell into a fast-paced dive out of range of fire.

"IGGY YOU TRAITOR!" I heard Max screaming behind me.

I turned to face her and then laughed. I had to clutch my stomach to stop it from cramping up and pretty soon, the whole flock, excluding Max, were laughing with me.

'I'm going to assume that you're soaking wet," I called as I rose to join them again.

"Soaking, is the understatement of the century!" She shouted and I could practically feel her glaring at me.

I glared back.

Silence.

Then the whole flock, _even Max, _was laughing again, most of us trying not to completely fall out of the sky.

"Let's go back to the house," Fang said after the laughing had subsided. "I can't wait to see the look on Jeb's face when he sees Ig and Max."

"Gaz, can I borrow your water pistol, please?" Max asked in an angel-like way.

I heard Gaz had it over, followed by the sound of Max squirting it at someone. I held back a snicker as Fang groaned.

"Now I can't wait to see his face either," Max said as she beat her wings, flying away from Fang who was now chasing her.

"That was completely and totally awesome! I wish that it had lasted longer though...hey, Iggy. Do you think that we could do this again later but make sure that the water doesn't run out. Never ending water pistols! That would be totally wicked! They could just go on and-"

Do I even need to bother telling you who said that incredibly long speech? No? Didn't think so.

"Thanks, Gazzer," I said as the three of us started to fly home as well. He'd learned how to shut Nudge up very quickly - simple hand to the mouth usually worked

_You guys are probably thinking that that was the end of the day and things went back to normal after that. But you couldn't be more wrong. I promised you a prank war! Remember? So how could it end like that with nothing else happening? That would be just a pointless end to the story, wouldn't it?_

As I landed on the soft grass outside the house, Nudge and the Gasman rushed inside squealing like two little overexcited pigs, and I turned to face Max who I knew to be standing next to the door.

"This isn't over," she said in an angry but teasing tone. "Not by a long shot. I'll get you back for abandoning me like that."

I felt an evil smile slip across my face.

"Bring it on, Maxie."

_I got pummelled for calling her that later..._

**Me: There you go. The pranks start after this chapter, including something with a certain lock...**

**Iggy: Are yo' goin' to' sleep yet?**

**Me: Yeah...I think I might**

**Laura: -playing with her phone-**

**Me: -shrugs- I really can't think of any good convo starters when Iggy sounds drunk and my cousin is on her phone so I'm just gonna sleep...**

**R&R!?**

**Bell, Ig and Laura**


	3. Chapter 3: Locks

**Me: FINALLY! Prank time!**

**Iggy: Took you long enough!**

**Me: Yup. But, from here on in is just a whole lot of the Flock pranking each other. This chapter is one of my favorites...**

**Iggy: She has this whole story written out already**

**Me: Well, some of it...about, seven chapters**

**Iggy: -shrugs-**

**Me: Any suggestions for pranks? Go ahead in the review. I have no problem with that, however, they probably won't be used until a few chapters later as I already have a few worked out**

**Iggy: And, they're good -smiles evilly-**

**Me: Okay, let's just go ahead with the chapter. Thanks for the reviews :D**

_You know the one thing that I've always hated about our kitchen bench? The fact that it's attached to the floor and there's this small table-like thing coming off it. The legs on this table-like thing are also nailed to the floor, so you can't move it no matter how hard you try._

What could be so wrong with that?_ You may be thinking. Well, you weren't in my position the day when Max decided to pull her first prank..._

After I woke up that morning, I opened my closet and shoved on whatever I could find – that being an old shirt and a pair of jeans. I then opened my door and began to walk down the hall.

"Morning Iggy!" I heard little Angel shout excitedly as I heard her clumsy footsteps pad across the floor. She threw her arms around my legs and I lifted her into my arms before continuing to walk.

"G'moring Ange," I said ruffling her hair, she giggled.

"Max told me something secret," she said and she made a 'shh' sound to add more of an effect before continuing to giggle.

"What did she tell you?" I asked curiously, setting her down on the sofa.

"I can't tell you. Max made me prom.....promi...."

"Promise?" I supplied.

"Yup," she answered and popped the 'p.'

_I hope it's not something bad... _I thought nervously.

"It isn't bad," Angel answered in a sweet voice. "It's funny!"

And, with that, she ran back down the hall in the direction of her brother's room, giggling the whole way.

_I always thought it amazing that by the age of two and a half, Angel could read my mind with ease. But I'm going off track..._

I sighed and went and sat at the table connecting to the counter. I had absolutely no idea what time it was, but I knew that it was early as I could hear snoring coming from Fang's room. He used to snore really loudly but grew out of it over time.

After sitting lazily in my seat for about ten minutes, a door opened and someone trudged into the room and started the kettle.

"Morning, Igs," Max said as she opened the cupboard and took something out.

"Morning," I said cautiously as I stared in her direction.

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied as I got up to get the juice out of the fridge.

There was silence while I poured my juice and sat back down at my seat near the table leg. I drank around three glasses of it (What? I had a juice craving!) before Max came and Sat down right next to me in her chair.

"Max, ever heard of a thing called personal space? A guy needs space at the breakfast table," I said trying to scoot over a bit, but failing as I crashed into the table leg.

Suddenly, I felt a small tug on my pants and then a clicking noise.

"What the hell?" I asked Max as she got up and moved to the other side of the counter – still being silent.

I slowly lowered my hand and then felt something big and bulky attached to my jeans. Upon further inspection, I realised that it was a lock.

And this said lock was attached to my belt loop and the table leg.

Remember how I said that the table was bolted to the floor...?

"Max!" I shouted angrily desperately trying to pull off the lock, but it wouldn't budge.

"What?" She asked as if she was genuinely confused.

"You know what I mean!" I growled, still having no luck with the lock. "Where's the key!?"

"Sorry, Iggy, I think I lost it," she said sounding upset.

"Then how do I get out of this!?" I shouted angrily at her.

"Well, I guess we'll have to cut off your legs," Max said sarcastically as I heard her sip her drink.

"Oh, ha ha," I said dryly.

"Or you could just take your pants off."

At this point, I was searching the table for anything sharp that I could use to cut myself free, but the whole bench had nothing on it – Max had made sure of that.

"Fine," I muttered.

I was about to start unzipping my jeans when I heard the familiar sound of doors opening and padding feet running across the hall toward the kitchen. I moaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"You told them, didn't you?" I said into my hands.

"Maybe," Max said and I could hear her smile in her voice.

"Morning, Max and Iggy!" Nudge said excitedly as she took a seat next to me and began laughing. "I see that you're stuck, Ig."

"Don't remind me," I muttered as I clenched my fist.

"And the only way out is if you take your pants off!" Gazzy said through his laughter as he took a seat to the right of Max.

"So, are you going to stay bolted to the table forever, or are you going to get out of this mess?" I heard Fang ask, even though I hadn't heard him enter the room.

"I think that I'm just going to sit here," I said as I lay my head down on the table.

"Alright then," Max said smugly across the table. "But, you do remember that you drank a whole lot of orange juice just before, right?"

_Oh no..._

I heard Angel giggle from her place next to Fang as she heard my thoughts.

I heard the creak of a chair as Max got up and turned on the tap.

"I'm thirsty," muttered Fang as he got up and headed over to the tap. He came back a few minutes later, sat down, and gulped down the water as loudly as he could.

I brought my knees together clenched my fists as I glared angrily at Fang, then at Max who was still standing next to the running tap.

One thought occurred to me around then:

_I really, really, _really, _needed to go._

Angel couldn't contain herself any longer and she cracked up laughing as I tried not to show the desperation on my face.

"Need to _go _anywhere, Igs?" Max asked casually.

"No," I answered between clenched teeth.

"Face it, Ig," Fang said in that oh so calm voice of his. "You can either take your pants off and run to the toilet, or, you can simply pee your pants – your choice. Either way, we get a good laugh," he added with a snicker.

I rolled my eyes as I sat there, staring off into the blackness. I could hear the sound of the tap blearing in my ears, seeming to get louder and louder with each second. I could also feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead and I knew that the flock was watching me intently, probably trying to hold back laughter.

And to make things worse, Jeb had woken up and had just flushed the toilet at the end of the hall.

That was when I cracked. In a mad panic, I stood up and quickly unbuttoned the top of my jeans, unzipped them and desperately pulled them down until they were at my ankles. The flock roared with laughter as I stepped out of them and bolted down the hallway – straight past a very confused Jeb – and then into the toilet, slamming to door behind me.

As I relieved myself, I could still hear the laughter coming from the kitchen.

And, to make that situation even worse, about five minutes later I discovered that Fang had a video camera in his hand the whole time – recording the whole scene for future torment.

_Max would pay for this..._

**Me: -is in hysterics-**

**Iggy: -sighs- Bell, you were the one that wrote this story!**

**Me: I know, but I forgot how funny it was!**

**Iggy: -headdesk-**

**Me: Well, I have another prank ready for the next chapter...I just need reviews**

**Iggy: Pyaback on Max**

**Me: And Max and Fang t-**

**Iggy: Bell, now you're planning on giving away the story!**

**Me: -sighs- Please review. And, I just realised that I need an idea for a prank that I'm working on. Anyone got an idea?**

**Bell and Ig**


	4. Chapter 4: Duct tape is awesome

**Me: Hiya people!**

**Iggy: Uh-huh, hi**

**Me: Well, my beta would know this, but Ig and I have been at war for a few days...**

**Iggy: So she sent me to Rain's house and then we had a huge arguement over skype until Rain told us to hug and make up**

**Me: So it's all better now :D Anyway, I thought that it was about time we update this. -shrugs- I don't know if this chapter is as good as the last one, but whatever.**

**Iggy: Nicely put**

**Me: -yawns- Enjoy the chapter**

That night, I came up with an idea after searching Jeb's desk for anything that could be used for a good prank. I ran my hand over it, lightly touching usual objects like pens, paper, old books, until I found some duct tape. I felt myself smile evilly as I continued to run my hand along the desk until I also found a pair of scissors. I then picked up the duct tape and scissors, and walked briskly out of the room before anyone could catch me.

When Max and Fang had _finally _gone to bed (they were always the last two up), I got out of my bed as quietly as possible and sneaked out of my room. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Max's room, ready to begin the prank.

To make sure that it would work, Max's door needed to be closed, so I reached out to make sure that it was shut firmly.

Once this was done, I slowly pulled a long strip of duct tape off the roll and cut it with the scissors. I then strung the piece of tape across the doorway very lightly and began on my next piece.

I continued this process, until the whole doorway was covered in duct tape. Of course, there were a few gaps, but that didn't matter, as long as the duct tape was attached to the doorway lightly and I could get back to my room without anyone noticing I was awake, I knew that I was good to go.

I silently (well, as silently as I could) walked back to my room and sat on my bed.

I waited a few minutes, my heart pounding wildly before I screamed at the top of my lungs. I then shouted: "MAX! HELP!"

Now, in any other household, someone shouting this may wake people up and make them walk to the persons room to make sure that they were alright. In our household, if someone screams 'help,' everyone in the entire house goes into panic mode and runs to their room, already in a fighting stance and ready to take action.

So, as you can imagine, I could hear a lot of running footsteps coming out of their rooms...along with the tape being ripped off the wall and a large object falling to the floor.

I smiled as I stood up and made my way out of my room into the hall, where the whole flock – including Jeb – were standing. I could hear Max on the floor cussing and squirming, trying to get out of the duct tape.

"Iggy!" she yelled as the rest of the flock went over to help her get all the tape off.

"What did you do?" asked Jeb calmly. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nope," I answered. "This is just payback for what Max did this morning."

"Did you consider that this has woken everyone - including me - up?" He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Sorry," I muttered as I leaned against the wall.

"Max! You look so funny!" I heard Gazzy laugh from somewhere next to Max, followed by the ripping sound of duct tape being peeled off her.

Every now and then, she'd grunt as it was peeled out of her hair or off sensitive parts of her skin.

"You look like a capitapilliar," Angel said in a cute voice through her giggles. **(AN: I love that word. Capitapillar, hehe)**

Everyone was laughing as they pried the duct tape off her.

Well, everyone but Max...and surprisingly Fang. _That was unusual for him...usually he enjoyed teasing Max..._

Eventually, I went and helped the Flock peel all the tape off her. I had my revenge and I was happy. But, I now know that helping her was a big mistake because as soon as the last piece of tape was peeled off, she leapt up and jumped on top of me – wrestling me to the ground.

It was around ten minutes before the Flock and Jeb managed to pry the very angry Max off me and Jeb sent everyone back to bed.

For my efforts that night, I received: revenge, a good laugh, revenge, a black eye, revenge, a broken wrist (the same one that Fang broke) and...did I say revenge?

Well, it was all worth it, but I knew that this wasn't over...

+-+-+

Jeb sighed as he walked down the hall into his room. He was having a nice dream until Iggy had rudely woken him up. But he wasn't angry, even though Iggy seemed to think so.

He sat down at his desk and scribbled something down on a piece of paper, storing it with the other small notes that he'd made over the last three months.

Even thought the kids didn't know it, Jeb had been helping them along as much as possible ever since they arrived at the house.

By making Max get Iggy out of the tree instead of himself doing it, showed her leadership qualities, and by having the two children at war like this, showed their initiative and they're planning skills. They were also working together in their planning and Jeb could already see some teams beginning to form. Everyone was laughing at what happened to Max that night, but Jeb had noticed that Fang had remained serious as he tried to pull the duct tape off her. Maybe there was a team forming between those two; an alliance, or maybe even a close friendship – he was not to know.

And, as for Iggy, this was a great way for him to forget about his blindness and put his skills into play. While they were playing with the water pistols, it seemed like he knew where he was going, instead of him being uncertain and lost.

Jeb was still waiting on him to form an alliance with another one of the bird kids because Jeb knew that he'd need to do this to succeed in the war.

_Yes, _Jeb thought as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. _It seems like things are all going to plan._

**Iggy: I don't like Jeb**

**Me: -shrugs-**

**Iggy: Do you think that this chapter was pointless?**

**Me: Yup**

**Iggy: Is there a better chapter coming up?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Iggy: Okay then...**

**R&R?**

**Bell and Ig**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiatus

**Me: Hey, guys, it's me…**

**Iggy: And me…still here if you were wondering**

**Me: I bet they weren't**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: Anyway, I've had a pretty crappy week I'm afraid, and I have a reason for the slow updates as well as a temporary hiatus that is about to happen -sighs-**

**Iggy: We're going to the beach!**

**Me: Uh-huh, and there is no internet connection there for two weeks, so there is no way that I'm gonna be able to update anything while I'm there.**

**And, the reason for the slow updates is that my laptop crashed So, I'm in distress because I've lost everything that I've been working on for a long time – that including an _Iggy Ramblings_ story that Ig and I were working on…**

**However, I have been lucky with _Six years past_ and haven't lost anything for that (so we'll see how I go).**

**Also, the updates may be slow because I need to use dad's computer and it's hard to type on the keyboard and I have to constantly look up at the screen because it's positioned really high above the keyboard…which makes life extremely frustrating!**

**Iggy: Llamas.**

**Me: What the hell?**

**Iggy: I hadn't said anything in a while**

**Me: Whatever, I really don't have time for this._ 'How long is forever'_ readers, expect an update soon. Unfortunately I don't know how soon -shrugs- With this computer not much is possible**

**'Songfic oneshots' readers, there will be an update after HLIF. I'll see how I go…and I think that's it**

**Iggy: E-shaped house pranks...**

**Me: -shrugs- No idea when that will be updated. I'll have to see if Rain has anything that I can use as that got deleted as well! I've lost everything, damnit...**

**Iggy: -sighs- Are you going to end it?**

**Me: -nods- Okay, sorry for the inconvenience and I'll update things asap**

**-Bell and Ig**


End file.
